A Love Saga
by Solarya
Summary: KakaHina. This is a story of true love! Love triangle and Lemons are very likely.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic! So be gentle in reviews, but please do be honest with me and help me improve, and let me know if you want more~

I will warn you if there is a Lemon before the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sexy characters in Naruto.

She stared at her feet as her beloved, Naruto , walked out the village gates. She had heard he would be going off to train with Jiraiya, but didn't think it would hurt so much…

Hinata clenched her fists and exclaimed, "I'll just get stronger too!"

Oh no! I hadn't meant to say that out loud...Naruto turned around as he heard this and waved, "Good luck Hinata!" he smiled and walked away for good. I blushed and tried to hold back the tears.

**2 years later~**

"You have been requested for a mission, please report." -Lady Tsunade. I sighed and tucked the note in my pocket. I was in no mood to do a mission, but knew better than to deny the Hokage.

I stood facing the door, wondering who I would be paired with since my teammates were out on their own missions, even Kurenai. I slowly opened the door and walked in, only to see Tsunade and Kakashi in the room.

"Ah finally you deicide to come in! I thought you stand outside the door all day!" she laughed as she said this but I still apologized and blushed. Kakashi looked at me and seemed to have smiled.

"Well, anyways, I have called you two here on a very important mission, an old friend of mine in a small village to the west, has had some trouble with ninja who claim to be from Konoha. I need you both to investigate this, take care of them, and report back to me."

Kakashi and I nodded in unison. "Got it? Good. You have an hour to get your supplies."

As I packed up my things, I started to get nervous at the thought of doing a mission alone with Kakashi. I had one run in with him before, a month ago.

_I had been training for hours when I noticed him watching. I had taken off my jacket and thought it may have been some pervert staring at me so I gave a warning stare in the direction I had felt the presence. _

_Just then I heard him laugh, and come out of the tree. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but laugh at that look on your face!" _

_I turned red and put my hands on my hips, "W-what do you want?" He chuckled a little more and handed me my jacket, "This flew in my face as I was reading and didn't want to interrupt you, is that ok?" _

_He grinned as he said this, obviously enjoying being "innocent". I took it quickly and pulled it on, "Yes, thank-you." I wasn't sure why, but he had infuriated me, so I bowed quickly and walked away. I heard him laugh loudly behind me._

_I wasn't sure why my heart was racing._

I really wasn't sure how to act around him now, I just hoped he wouldn't bring that day up.

**Kakakshi POV**

I was quite happy to have been assigned with Hinata, she had caught my interest at their last meeting. Something about how determined she looked as she trained had excited him, and it wasn't only her beautiful body.

He sighed and opened up his book. She was one of the few women in this village who seemed to have a kind soul, and the type of loyalty he had longed for.

And he couldn't help but laugh at her pretty, pouting face as she caught him staring.

He knew of her crush on Naruto, but that didn't matter. She would be mine.

**Hinata POV**

It had been way more than a hour by the time Kakashi had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to keep you waiting, Hinata" he was smiling (or at least she thought so). "It's o-okay..are you ready to leave?" He nodded, and they left for their mission.

They arrived in the little village a bit late at night. "You made it! Come in come in! " Lady Tsunade's friend, Tori, said.

"Now I hope you don't mind..but the duration of your stay you two will have to share a room, it has two beds but they are very comfortable!". "That'll do just fine, we don't expect luxury." Kakashi said.

I had to keep myself from gasping.

During the walk here, me and Kakashi had talked about many things.

After the awkwardness, we had figured out we had many ideals in common. Like religion, relationships and etc. He was pleasant and charming, and I was able to speak semi-clearly to him.

Something about his laid-back and cool demeanor had relaxed me, and I actually laughed!

But I had become distracted, and nearly fell off a ledge…He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back, and asked if I was ok.

But when I went to let go of his hand, he held on.

I blushed deeply, but he just interlaced our fingers and continued talking as if nothing had happened.

It had created a warm feeling inside my stomach, I knew I was falling for him now.

But I couldn't help but worry. I mean, he was obviously a very sexy man, but what could he possibly see in me? What made him hold my hand? I hope he didn't think I would be a one night stand! And what about Naruto..?

Ugh so many things raced through my mind and I had wanted to question him…

But now faced with the reality of actually sharing a room with him, I could faint!

**Kakashi POV**

After we discussed with Tori about the possible rogue ninja, we headed off to the bedroom. I quickly snatched Hinata's hand as we turned the corner.

"So,I hope you don't mind sharing a room with an old man like me!" I said teasingly, and a bit self-consciously. She looked at me a little bewildered, "Your only 29 Kakashi-sensei! Don't be silly.." She whispered that last part.

Reassured, I smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you see it that way! Now you don't have to worry, I promise I will not share a bed with you until you are perfectly ready."

I winked, but she just gave me a look of deep thought which suggested she had a few questions for me. I sighed and open the door for her, "So, I assume, you want to ask me a few things…?"

So review if you loved or hated it. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Well thank-you for the reviews! They made my heart happy, unlike cheerios. I do appreciate the advice, I should really be more thorough on my proofreading, thank-you for bringing things to my attention! Review again please~

Oh there is something tasty in this btw ;p

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. Aww…

**Hinata POV **

Kakashi walked me to a bed, while still holding my hand, and sat me down next to him. He started to gently caress my hand with his thumb. It felt so nice; I started to get aroused...

"So, just ask what you need when you're ready", he smiled and casually leaned on the bed. He pulled out his book and then said, "Oh and, before you ask, I do like you, and want more from you than just sex."

He didn't look up from his book as he said this.

I flinched, and felt my cheeks burning. _He actually liked me? I just couldn't believe it…_I stared at our interlaced hands.

"W-why…? I mean…what made you feel this way.." It was barely a whisper but he responded, "You're a good, sexy women, don't doubt yourself."

He sat up and looked me in the eye, "But I first realized this, in our encounter last month, I'm sure you remember."

He had a mischievous look in his eye, "And I may have paid a bit of "extra" attention since then, but I assure you, not when you were undressing." He seemed to smile a bit evilly at that.

I froze for a second. I know I should be upset by this, but I couldn't help but feel flattered. No one had ever given me so much attention and cared about me like that, or had ever seen me as a woman.

"Ah and I asked Tsunade to place us together on a mission some time as well, so I could better introduce myself." After Kakashi said that, I just couldn't think.

I was just so…_happy_. I feel like I shouldn't believe him, but I do.

I couldn't think of a single question…he had wiped all my doubts away. In fact, he was starting to make me feel confident, like I was someone worth liking.

I felt a giggle bubble out of me.

He looked a bit surprised, but appeared to have a big smile on. I looked at him directly, and could feel my heart start to fill up.

Naruto seemed like a silly girl's crush now.

Kakashi suddenly untied his headband, with his free hand, and tossed it aside. He looked at me back, and gave a loving look.

I couldn't help it, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I knew it was bold of me, but I wanted him to know how happy he made me. He gently put his arms around my waist. "So does that mean no more questions? ". "Yes.." I whispered into his hair.

He stilled, and I felt his arms flinch.

I got the feeling he was waiting for the ok to hold me back, so I adjusted my arms to go around under his arms and hugged him harder.

He quickly held me to him, and nuzzled into my neck. I felt like I could cry. This is what I had been craving for so long. For someone to hold me, and to care about me…I hadn't realized how lonely I had been until now. I truly didn't want him to let go. In fact, I wanted him to hold me all night…_No! You know better! _I sighed. I knew I couldn't sleep with him now, it was much too soon for my heart. But still, my hormones were a bit wild lately.

He leaned back and faced me. "Hmm…" he suddenly pulled off his mask. I gasped and felt my womanhood stir.

He was so very handsome! He was slighty smiling, and it had to have been the sexiest smile on any living person.

"So, do you like me as well Hinata?" he then smiled fully, and I literally could of fainted. I couldn't find my voice, I felt like he was teasing me, but I knew the answer. He leaned close, and but his lips on my neck. "What's the answer?" I felt his lips move up to my cheek as he said this, and tease the corner of my lips.

Out of instinct, I tuned to him, but he pulled back a little.

"If only you would tell me.." He then put his hand on my knee and gently rubbed it up and down my thigh. I suppressed a moan. _This wasn't helping! _I was getting so..._bothered._

Suddenly he stopped, and started to slowly pull away.

"Y-yes Kakashi! I do like yo-". Before I could finish, I felt one hand in my hair and the other on my thigh, and his mouth on mine. I quickly opened my lips to him, and he kissed me so passionately, I started to lose it. He pushed me back against the bed, and pushed his manhood in between my legs. He was _very _aroused. I felt his hand on my breast, and he moaned. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and he rubbed my womanhood. This made me moan and arch into his hand. Just as I was about to lose all control, he pulled back. "Ah, my body will hate me for this, but I do believe it is too soon." He looked at me like he wanted me to say otherwise, but I knew it was true.

"You're right…" I said sadly. He nodded and pulled me onto his lap. "I would still like to share a bed with you tonight…but, like I said, I will not unless you want me to."

At this point, I couldn't bear to be apart from him. "I want to", I said softly. He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Good. Now let's _try_ to sleep. " He picked me up and pulled back the covers, and laid us down together. He pulled my back against him and put an arm around me. "Good night, Hinata". "G-good night Kakashi.." He kissed me again, but softly.

It was the best night I had ever had.

**Kakashi POV**

I watched her sleep, and knew that I would never let anyone take her away from me now. I also knew that meant I loved her, but I would wait to tell her that.

"**Rogue" Leaf Village Ninja POV**

"Sensei! Come on and let's get back to training already!" I said frustrated. "Shush up kid, I'm having fun!" The old man said laughing as he took another drink. Ugh, he was so annoying to work with. I sighed and gave up on Jiraiya, and decided to train on my own for a bit.

Review if you love or hated it~


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou very much for the reviews! Please leave more~

Ah and there is a lime in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the others.

**Hinata POV**

The next morning I woke up in Kakashi's arms.

I couldn't but giggle and snuggle against him. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning, beautiful." He mumbled sleepily.

He went to kiss my forehead, but I looked up at the same time and he ended up on my lips. His eyebrows went up in surprise, but he continued to kiss me.

He slowly slipped his tongue in, and I moaned quietly.

He then cupped my butt and pulled me against him tightly. Just as he went to slip a hand up my shirt, we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey are you guys up yet? We need you two to get started on this mission ASAP! " said Lady Tsunade's friend, Tori.

Kakashi sighed and broke the kiss. "We're coming, give us a few minutes."

He looked at me and grinned. "We'll continue this later." He kissed me again lightly, and we both started to get ready.

**Kakashi POV**

Tori informed us that at least one of the Leaf ninja had been terrorizing the women at the bar's and spas and the other had been tearing up the forest surrounding the village. The tiny village didn't have any ninja of their own, and so were afraid to approach them.

The descriptions of them were vague, but they were for certain that the younger of the two was from Konoha because he always wore his headband.

So now I and Hinata were plotting our plan of action. "Alright, let's start at the spa's since they are open, and then we'll try the forest. You can use your Byakugan to speed things up." She nodded.

**5 hours later~**

After searching the spas and forest thoroughly, we decided they would probably show up tonight at the bars.

We asked around a bit, and located the bar they were seen at the most.

We sat at a booth that gave us a good view of the entrance.

I put an arm around her shoulders and we chatted a bit about random things, and just enjoyed each other company. I noticed her stutter wasn't as frequent now.

"So have you ever been…?" Hinata mumbled and looked away. Ah, I was wondering when she would ask. "With someone else?" I chuckled a bit, she turned a deep red and nodded.

"Let's just say I leave my love life to the books, well, at least until now." I winked.

She then gave such me such a loving look, I could have had my way with her right there.

I could tell she understood the look in my eye, because she scooted closer to me. I put my hand on her thigh, and she stirred.

After teasing her awhile, she quickly stood up and announced, "I-I have to go to the bathroom!" she then swiftly went.

I laughed. I must of pushed her a bit too far…

I watched her walk her walk away, and admired her perfect behind and figure."Hmmm…"

**Hinata POV**

I gripped the sink and breathed out, luckily it was one of the one room bathrooms.

Kakashi was making me so…I couldn't even say.

I was getting more and more attracted to him as I strated to lo-. "Oh…" I sighed aloud and put a hand to my forehead.

I was falling too fast for him…but he was just so _perfect_ for me.

He made me feel confident and comfortable for the first time in my life.

Once I calmed down, I turned to go out the door but ran straight into a jounin jacket.

Kakashi laughed and hugged me. "You were taking too long, I missed you." I looked up and he was smiling, and wasn't wearing his mask. "Um…bu-" He covered my lips with his before I could say more.

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. I was surprised at first but quickly kissed him back. He grabbed the zipper of my jacket and pulled it down.

He put his knee in between my legs and grabbed my breasts.

"These are very nice…May I see them?" He asked seriously while continuing the kiss.

I responded by putting his hand under my shirt and on my belly. He smiled wickedly and unhooked my bra.

He pulled off my shirt and bra simultaneously and looked at my naked top self in awe.

I felt my blush travel down my neck, and I covered my face with my hands. "No..don't hide your pretty face from me." He pulled my hands back, and put them around his neck.

He stroked my stomach and slowly cupped my breasts. And then he ravished me. He pushed his manhood firmly against in between my legs and kissed my neck down to my breasts.

I cried out when he started sucking and wrapped my legs around his hips. He grabbed my butt and while still focusing on my chest, laid me on the floor.

He slowly slipped a hand in my pants and panties. "Is this ok?" He whispered.

"Yes.." I panted.

He slipped a finger in me, and I moaned in pleasure as he found my sweet spot.

He kept sucking and nibbling on my chest while he slipped in another finger. I felt myself tightened as I neared my climax.

And then he stopped.

"Kakashi!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Yes…?" he said evilly. "

I mustered up the confidence, and reached into his pants and held his aroused manhood tightly.

He groaned, "Ah…good girl."

I started to pump him and he kissed me fiercely and continued to rub again.

Just as we neared our climaxes we heard a man yell from outside. "LOOK OUT LADIES! JIRAIYA IS ON THE PROWL!".

We froze.

_So it was Jiraiya? _

Kakashi looked at me as if in pain.

"As much as I don't want to, I believe we have to stop". I bit my lip and nodded.

I knew we had to go..but I felt like crying.

He picked me up and hugged me close. "Don't worry, it won't be long now." I hugged him back and we adjusted our clothes.

**Sooo review~**


End file.
